Yo soy un hombre
by Romiko Hitachiin
Summary: Hikaru y Kaoru son separados 'accidentlmente'.Kaoru es adoptado, luego de varios años, es admitido en Ouran, pero sus padresadoptivos no desean que lo encuentren y le hacen algunos'cambios' Summary pesimo xDDU


Hi! Soy Romiko, wiii al fin mi primer fic de Ouran o! Soy feliz... me esforcé en tratar de terminar este capitulo...como me tortura el hecho de no darle fin a algo...u.u  
Antes de dejarlos con el fic, quiero dedicar este capitulo a Gitan-chan o ella fue la unica persona que me insistió que haga rápido el fic n.n gracias! Acá lo tenés xD...

**Disclaimer:-** Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece...si fuera mio tendría a miles de chicas a fuera de mi casa pidiendo que haga la segunda temporada xDD...  
----------------------------------  
** Yo soy hombre!!  
**  
**Capitulo 1:- Porque todos saben que soy hombre?!?(xDD)  
**  
Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin son dos pequeños niños de apenas 4 años de edad, ambos juegan en una caja de arena construyendo un castillo, mientras sus padres están buscando una niñera para ambos niños, ya que deberían realizar viajes de negocios a distintos países. Ya habían llamado a varias niñeras pero al ser época de fiestas todas respondían los mismo " no trabajo en esta época", ya casi desesperados realizaron su ultima llamada, para su sorpresa la respuesta fue un si, aunque obviamente si se le ofrece la suma que los padres propusieron cualquiera aceptaría.

Continuamos con los pequeños niños. Quienes estaban hablando, apenas, sí, correctamente.

- Oye Kaoru¿tu quieres tener una niñera?- preguntó el mayor.

- Yo no quiero pero...si no , no tendremos como comer, o como hacer ciertas cosas por que los sirvientes no están por las fiestas y papá y mamá tampoco estarán- contestó el aludido.

- mmh... pues entonces tú ten niñera yo no quiero, además quiero ir con papá a Ingla-Ingatera... waa como se diga- dijo algo ofendido por no poder decir la palabra. Kaoru solo río por lo bajo(kawaii!! -)

- no te rías Kaoru!!... hn mejor le iré a preguntar a papá si puedo ir con él, tener que soportar tus risas y más cuando hay una niñera sería algo humilante-

Hikaru se levantó del arenero y fue directo a la mansión. Pocos segundos después podemos ver a Hikaru corriendo feliz, obviamente la respuesta fue afirmativa.-Kaoru!, Kaoru! Puedo ir con papá... tu quieres ir? – le preguntó (como se olvidó de lo anterior no? XD)

-no... en ese lugar perdí a mi querido osito... ya no quiero volver a ir!- decía recordando a su querido osito- además ya han llamado a la niñera... lo que yo me pregunto es como irás tu?-

- Seguro mamá no sabe n.ñU o tal vez papá le dirá y tu tendrás que quedarte, por que el viaje de mamá si es muy importante... tendrá que llevar sus nuevos diseños a Francia... ya sabes quien sería el 'modelo' para la ropa infantil si ella tuviera un acompañante- dijo mirando a Kaoru con burla

- Si lo sé, mejor me quedo en casa u.u-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día en que la niñera cuidaría a Kaoru llegó, nada fuera de lo común, todas las niñeras decían y hacían lo mismo.

- Kaoru-chan has lo que quieras y si necesitas algo avísame ¿ne?- dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha. Kaoru solo asintió

Así los días pasaron y finalmente el último día en que la niñera cuidaría al pequeño llegó, Kaoru había notado que la niñera no estaba, la buscó por todos lados y la encontró al lado de la bóveda con todo su dinero tratando de sacar la combinación.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?-preguntó.

-Emh...yo necesito dinero para poder operar a mi perrito que se encuentra muy enfermo... y si no lo operan morirá y no quiero que eso pase ya que lo tengo desde cachorrito-mintió la mujer

-Ah.. entonces llévese todo el dinero... la combinación está en este papelito- dijo Kaoru sacando el papelito de quien sabe donde.

-gracias pequeño Kaoru.- sonrió.

-Oye¿quieres conocer a mi perrito? Si quieres te llevo- Un a sonrisa...maligna?, se asomo en el rostro de la niñera

-¡¿E-En serio?! Si por favor- cuando dijo eso fue conducido por la mujer por unas escaleras que se encontraban en la ventana del segundo piso de la mansión.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó el niño

- No, es la de una amiga, perdón pero no pude limpiar mi casa para ti y no quiero que la veas, esta muy sucia, tu quédate aquí ¿si?, pronto traeré a mi perrito-

- de acuerdo pero vuelve rápido que mis papás ya van a llegar- dijo mientras se ponía a jugar con algunos juguetes que se encontraban en el lugar  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin los padres de los Hitachiin habían vuelto con Hikaru, pero se sorprendieron al ver la casa con pocas cosas y la bóveda vacía, y lo peor Kaoru no estaba. Ambos padres se angustiaron, pero no se dieron cuenta que el mas dolido del lugar no eran ellos si no Hikaru, que aunque no entendía muy bien todo sabia que algo le paso a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
12 años después...**

El lugar a donde habían llevado a Kaoru era un orfanato, pronto una pareja de casados adoptó al pequeño pero este no entendía muy bien todo, sus padres adoptivos le mintieron diciendo que todo eso había sido un sueño y que ellos eran sus padres de verdad  
Así creció como un joven normal, le habían cambiado el apellido ahora era" Kaoru Urashima". No había diferencia entre la vida que tenia con sus verdaderos padres que con estos nuevos, ya que tenia los mismo lujos. La pareja de casados tenía la misma suma de dinero que los Hitachiin.

Así ya cumplidos los 16 años de Kaoru entró en el instituto Ouran, pero los padres adoptivos de Kaoru sabían que hace 12 años que buscan al joven, así que tuvieron que hacer algunos cambios en él, aunque este no quisiera, pero sus "padres" le decían mentiras para que este al final estuviera convencido.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Instituto Ouran...**

Kaoru corría apresuradamente por los pasillo del instituto con una pila de libros, era su primer día y ya estaba llegando tarde. Iba vestido con el uniforme para chicas, además debía usar una peluca que combinaba muy bien con su cabello, y también al hablar debía poner una voz un poco mas femenina aunque eso no era un problema.(N/A:- su voz es muy suave y fina.. así que entonarla n poco no es mucho problema para él)

Mientras mas rápido corría, los libros que llevaba mas se movían, por lo tanto no podía ver, y obviamente chocó con alguien

- Dis-Discúlpeme no podía ver por donde iba ya que estoy llegando tarde- dijo juntando sus libros, mientras el joven que chocó lo ayudaba también.

-No te disculpes, por mi culpa estas llegando mas tarde todavía- le sonrió. El joven tenía el cabello color naranja rojizo, ojos dorados felinos y rasgos finos, al verlo Kaoru se sonrojó -No te pongas asi al verme...si quieres puedes justificar que yo te retrasé ¿quieres?- dijo tomándolo por el mentón  
- N-No .. ¡¡no hace falta!!... –dijo todo sonrojado

-Y¿ como te llamas hermosa princesa?- decía besando la mano de Kaoru.

-Kaoru Urashima ¿y tu?- estaba sorprendido por el acto de aquel joven

-Hikaru Hitachiin encantado... mmm oye.. ¿a que clase vas?-preguntó

-eh?.. pues a la clase 1-A...¿porqué?-

-Yo voy a esa clase... si quieres te acompaño- sonrió Hikaru mientras le ofrecía su brazo

-Gracias...Hikaru...- correspondió el gesto y tomó el brazo del joven.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Ya en la clase el profesor anunció la llegada de Kaoru(este no recibió castigo ya que fue escoltado por Hikaru), él solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de un 'joven' de cabello marrón oscuro

- Oye Kaoru mucho gusto- el 'joven' a su lado habló

-mmm hola...emh? como te llamas?-

-Fujioka, Fujioka Haruhi...ya conocías a Hikaru?-

-Pues en verdad si, nos conocimos en el pasillo- sonrió.

-Ah pues si ya se me hacia algo raro...por que llegaste agarrada de su brazo...y no quiero que te lo tomes a mal...pero... las demás chicas te odian- respondió mirando de reojo, a varias chicas que miraban amenazadoramente a Kaoru.

- Si lo se, pero Hikaru fue el que me ofreció su brazo, es un hombre muy caballeroso- No pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir aquellas palabras

- Ya llevas a penas unos minutos en esta escuela y te has enamorado de Hikaru?, que rápido-

-enamorado?? De Hikaru?, no, no es eso...yo he sido muy solitario...durante todo este tiempo...y nunca nadie ha sido tan amable conmigo- dijo con aire de melancolia

- Emmm Kaoru te acabas de dar cuenta que has dicho 'melancólico'?- Haruhi levantó una ceja.

- soy una idiota...Haruhi dejemos esta conversación a medias que el profesor nos está mirando y no quiero causarte problemas- mintió

- hm...-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Ya al haber tocado el timbre del receso, Kaoru y Haruhi se dirigieron a un lugar apartado de la demás gente.

- Bueno... Haruhi, llevo un día aquí y ya debo decirte la verdad espero esto no pase durante todo el año, así que te pido guardes el secreto - Haruhi asintió- Yo soy un hombre, debo vestirme de mujer por razones las cuales no entiendo, solo se que mis padres quieren que mantenga algo en secreto pero no quieren decirme - dijo poniendo su tono de voz normal.

- Estamos en lo mismo, pero solo que yo soy mujer, y las razones son que debo pagar una deuda que tengo por romper un jarrón muy caro todo porque soy clase media y no tengo tanto dinero para pagarlo, y para saldar la deuda debo trabajar como un hombre en el Host Club- dijo suspirando

- Etto ¿Qué es el Host Club?-

- Es un club en donde cada chica puede elegir a su anfitrión y pasar momentos con él, es muy conocido, se realiza en la tercera sala de música, si quieres puedes venir...y hablando del Host club...se me ha hecho tarde, ven acompañame- Haruhi comenzó a subir varias escaleras seguido por Kaoru

- Disculpen la tardanza!- gritó apenas llegó.

–Haruhi, espera...me.. es dificil...correr con estos...ves..tidos - decía entre jadeos Kaoru

- Haaaaaaaaru-chan!!- un pequeño rubio se lanzó por equivocación a Kaoru

– Honey-sempai... etto... yo estoy aquí ..U...- dijo Haruhi al ver como el pequeño Honey abrazaba y hundía su rostro entre las ropas de Kaoru(N/A:- en forma de abrazo u.uU)

- Entonces...a quien estoy abrazando?...- su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro de Kaoru...quien lo miraba avergonzado

- Haru-chan!! Perdóname te he confundido TOT- Hani se lanzó esta vez a los brazos de Haruhi y comenzó a llorar

- Etto... Honey-sempai, discúlpate con Kaoru por favor-

- Porque?... yo en realidad quería abrazarte a ti...él se interpuso en mi camino-

'_él se interpuso en mi camino, él se interpuso en mi camino, él se interpuso en mi camino'_ resonaba en los pensamientos de Kaoru.

–TÚ! ¬¬... como que me interpuse en tu camino?!... apenas llegué aquí y algo se me lanza para abrazarme!... y me dices que YO estuve mal!, Si no fueras pequeño te daría... - no pudo continuar.

– Emh... Kaoru...yo creía que harías escándalo porque él descubrió que eras hombre u.úU... no por esta idiotez -.-... y yo que creía que eras inteligente y serio-

- Cuando lo descubrió!? TOT si no dijimos nada!, no puede ser...acaso se nota tanto? ;O;...que hice!...yo...yo...-

- Kao-chan ya cálmate ó.òU...lo dije porque no tienes ese aire que tienen mis clientas, además si me hubieras visto...cualquier mujer en el mundo hubiera dicho ' que adorable' o hubiera dicho algún mensaje positivo, n.ñU-

- ah? Y yo que soy? o.o yo no dije nada Honey-sempai... -

- Pero yo te mostré a Usa-chan y cediste n.n-

- hn... o sea que estoy condenado...pueden saber que soy hombre T.T-

- Pero Kao-chan ...porque ocultas tu genero o.oU Usa-chan quiere saber-

- Pues...- Honey observaba con atención los labios de Kaoru esperando la respuesta- NO LO SE!-

- Kaoru, mejor deja aquí todo el tema...ven, te voy a presentar a los demás miembros- Haruhi tomó de la mano a Kaoru y lo condujo a un pequeño rincón oscuro en donde se encontraba el 'king'.

– Tamaki-sempai , que hace aquí? En un rincon tan...depresivo- preguntó su 'hija' .

–Snif... Snif... HARUHIIIII!!! TOT... - Tamaki se lanzó hacia ella, pero con un hábil movimiento logró escapar y evitar aquella muestra de afecto, quedando Tamaki en el suelo.

–Haruhi! Que cruel eres... no ves que él está llorando?- Kaoru sin dudarlo ayudó a levantarse al rey- Estás bien?, no te has golpeado?-

- No, que...bondadosa eres! T.T...eres un alma pura y buena...dime como te llamas?- dijo tomando las manos de Kaoru

- yo? o.o pues...Kaoru, Kaoru Urashima, tu debes ser el hijo del director verdad n.ñU, Tamaki Souh no?-

- Sabes mi nombre!! Ah...gentil doncella que felicidad invade ahora mi corazón-

- Tama-chan, como has cambiado tu animo n.n, pero oye porque llorabas hace un rato?- preguntó Honey abrazando fuerte a su conejito

- Es que Okasan me ha gritado muy fuerte por haber roto su laptop T.T-

- Pero no es que ustedes son muy ricos y pueden comprar de todo? ¬¬

- Si Haruhi, pero... no podemos comprar la información que se ha perdido por culpa de Tamaki, entre esa información se encontraba el certificado de que tu deuda estaba saldada, así que ya no está a tu elección si dejas o te quedas en el Host Club ahora es una obligación-

P-Pero...yo ya saldé mi deuda, ya he pagado todo! No es justo que por culpa de Tamaki-sempai yo deba seguir aquí... es inaudito... Kyouya-sempai recapacite por favor!-

- No, mi decisión esta tomada debes seguir dando servicios en el Host Club-

- Haruhi...discúlpame...discúlpame por romper la laptop de Kyouya...-

- En verdad Tamaki al que deberías pedir perdón es a **MI** ¬¬ - Kyouya ocultaba su mirada por el reflejo de sus lentes mostrando una sonrisa malvada

- es verdad ... perdóname Kyouya TT-

- Hn...aunque el hecho de disculparse no arregle mi laptop... -

- Kyouya-sempai usted...etto su nombre era Kyouya no?- dijo volteando a ver a Haruhi y Honey, los cuales ambos asintieron- ah O.K! n.n...Kyouya-sempai usted le dice a Tamaki que se disculpe, pero cuando él lo hace, usted no hace caso, solo le importa su laptop... por lo menos tenga consideración de Tamaki!-

-KYAAA!!! Kaoru eres tan considerada!! Me defendiste...incluso de Kyouya...en verdad te has ganado mi amor! T.T- dijo abrazando a la pobre 'dama'

- Hola! Perdón por llegar tarde! n.n y...- Hikaru no llegó a terminar lo que iba a decir, solo al ver a Tamaki abrazando a Kaoru lo shockeó - Tono que hacen?! ¬¬ -

- Pues abrazo a Kaoru ..U...que mas crees que estoy haciendo?-

- Etto...Tamaki-sempai...quisiera me explique...- Kaoru bajó su tono de voz – que es eso de que me gané su amor? o.oU no entendí muy bien-

- Pues...mmm ...veamos... quiere decir que tu...me... -

- Kaoru!. Por favor puedes retirarte por un momento por favor, es que no queremos que nuestras clientas crean que tengamos una favorita- Exclamó Kyouya, con su mirada fija en una laptop nueva

- Ah ¡ si n.n... bueno nos vemos, volveré pero con las clientas u.uU...luego me explica Tamaki-sempai-

- Emh... Si n.n-

Al dirigirse a la puerta, esta se abrió sola... o eso creyó Kaoru.

– eh? Se abre sola? o.o- preguntó

- no, es que Takashi está detrás de la puerta n.ñU hace un momento estabamos jugando a las escondidas... así que Takashi ya gané! n.n- decía Honey al joven que se encontraba tras la puerta

- Pues Hola y adiós Takashi! n.n-

- Ah-

Así Kaoru se retiró, todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Hikaru decidió romper aquello.

– Así que Tono, que era lo que hacia con Kaoru? ¬¬ - decia el Hitachiin mientras rompia violentamente un papelito que decia ' silencio'

- La abrazaba? o.o...-

- Si, pero conversaban muy juntos y muy bajo! Que escondían? u.ú-

- Hika-chan pareces celoso o.oU... es que tu ya conocías a Kaoru?-

- Pues en verdad si.. nos conocimos en el pasillo, ella iba en camino hacia nuestra clase, pero .. se chocó conmigo y pues ahí ... hablamos un poco ..U..., pero algo se me hace raro en ella-

- Debe ser por que no es un ella si no un é...-

- Honey-sempai , recuerda es un secreto no debes decírselo a nadie- decia con un tono bajo. Haruhi había callado a Honey tapando su boca con su mano. Este solo asintió

- Un que? – dijeron al unísono Tamaki y Hikaru

- Un...un...un...-

**Motor de alta potencia...**

– JOJOJOJOJO... Hikaru y Tamaki debatiendo el amor de una joven doncella, este podría ser un trío amoroso...especial... ya que no puede existir el amor entre los anfitriones sus clientas! Renge-chan podría comer tres tazones de esto!- decia Renge en su plataforma giratoria.

– Trío amoroso...especial?- Preguntaba dudoso Hikaru

- Okasan como es eso de que no puede existir amor entre anfitriones y clientas?- se quejaba Tamaki

- Eso lo ha implementado Renge hace cinco minutos, yo estoy de acuerdo, ya que si hay algún tipo de relación las clientas se desanimarán y ya no vendrán aquí , ya que ustedes les dan la ilusión de que algún día podrán salir con ustedes...pero no, es solo el precio de poder hacerlas felices-

- Pero Okasan... nosotros, no hicimos este club para darles la ilusión...pensándolo bien si, pero no es ese el punto...si nosotros noS enamoramos de alguien no es que nuestras clientas van a dejar de venir...-

- Al contrario ellas solo tendrán el objetivo de destruir a nuestra amada y vendrán aquí normalmente como si nada tratando de usar las mayores técnicas de seducción posible- terminó Hikaru.

–Hn... bueno luego veremos que podemos hacer.. u.uU...pero mientras tanto prepárense ya debemos abrir-  
---------------------  
**El Host Club ya está abierto al público**

Al ingresar por segunda vez a la tercera sala de música Kaoru se dio cuenta que debía elegir un anfitrión, si no, no podría entrar. Pero la pregunta era a cual elegir.

'_Que debo hacer.. a quien debo elegir?, Hikaru,Tamaki,Honey,la pared...digo Mori, Kyouya no ¬¬ o Haruhi?'  
_  
Tamaki se percató de la indecisión de la joven y fue directo hacia ella.

– Querida Kaoru...me darías hoy el honor de ser tu príncipe?...y ser tu mi princesa?-

- Pues... suena muy halagador.. y pues Tamaki tu me has caído muy bien...así que mi respuesta es...-

- Espera Kaoru! yo también quiero ser tu príncipe...por favor elígeme!-

- Hi-Hikaru...mi príncipe- Kaoru se sonrojó todo...en verdad él no era una mujer... él lo sabia bien... pero comenzaba a tener pensamientos prohibidos hacia Hikaru? O solo era su imaginación?-

- Escojo ...a HARUHI!! ... lo siento a ambos, en verdad no quería que ninguno crea que le tengo preferencia así que escojo a Haruhi, además él en verdad fue mi primer amigo n.ñU- no dijo más solo se sentó al lado de la joven en el amplio sofá.

– Veo que no te pudiste resistir y viniste conmigo-Decia mientras bebía algo de té.

- No, no fue eso, en verdad te valoro mas a ti Haruhi, además creo que está mal que ellos se peleen por mi, por que ellos creen que soy mujer pero si se llegasen a enterar que soy hombre se sentirían fatal x.x – Imitó a Haruhi en su acción y comenzó a beber algunos sorbos del té que habia sobre la mesa.

- Mmmm si ellos en verdad sienten algo por ti no creo les importe si eres hombre o mujer, aunque está esa regla que impuso Renge-chan, la cual consiste en que no puede haber relaciones entre anfitriones y clientas...así que desde que apuntaste tu nombre en la lista de clientas...ya no puedes tener amores con ninguno de nosotros-

- En verdad?... que desgracia para todas las demás clientas... pero oye.. que raro que solo yo sea tu cliente... no eres famosa Haruhi?-

- No, no es eso, es que las chicas que generalmente eran mis clientas están de vacaciones con sus familias supongo que mañana vendrán-

- Ah... aunque eso es malo para tu deuda no, pues ellas aseguraban cada centavos menos verdad?-

- Pues si, aunque sigo insistiendo que es injusto que Kyouya-sempai me haga trabajar justo cuando saldo mi deuda-

- Pero no te gusta trabajar aquí?, además tienes amigos... es lo mejor que uno puede pedir, me impresiona que no te guste-

- No , no es eso, es que...yo vine a esta escuela a estudiar también, aparte de hacer amigos debo dedicarme un poco al estudio o no?, pues en esta escuela no todo son lujos, puede que yo piense así porque soy un plebeyo cierto?- le sonrió a Kaoru.

– No, no creo, a pesar de no tener el mismo dinero que todas estas personas a ti Haruhi te hace especial el hecho de poder pensar en que te dedicarás en un futuro y no heredar la compañía exitosa de algún familiar, así que solo animo Haruhi n.n-

-----------------

Al sonar el timbre de salida, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas limosinas ( donde quedó el esfuerzo de dirigirte a tu casa caminando luego de un difícil día de escuela? ¬¬U)

- Oye Haruhi!- Decía Kaoru

-Nani?-

- Quieres que te lleve?-

- No, gracias, caminaré-

- En serio?, por favor acompáñame!!-

- no, en serio, caminaré, mi casa está cerca de aquí-

- Mmmm, de acuerdo, yo te acompañaré! n.n, iremos juntos... caminando- Kaoru sacó su celular y canceló su limosina, acto seguido emprendió la caminata con Haruhi.

– Pero no se preocuparan si no llegas a tu casa?-

- Haruhi vivo en una mansión como todos estos ricos... solo quiero tener una vida simple sin lujos, como la tuya, la cual se gana con esfuerzo... no te estoy rebajando ni nada solo digo que en verdad admiro como vives-

- Emh.. gracias... supongo-

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Haruhi , en la entrada los esperaba Ranka, quien al ver a su hija solo corrió a abrazarla

- Haruhi, estaba tan preocupado T.T...llegaste mas tarde que de costumbre-

- lo siento Otousan es que estuve limpiando el club-

Eh? Como? ...son ricos y le piden a mi pobre hija que limpie TOT... Malditos ricos bastardos!-

- Otousan...por favor ya basta u.úU-

- No Haruhi tiene razón TOT...no puede ser que te hayan hecho limpiar el Host Club, si ellos tienen a personas que paguen para hacer ese trabajo ¬¬ - mañana me quejaré

- Haruhi quien es este adorable joven que está a favor de mis ideales? n.n, acaso tu novio?... si es así... APROBADO!!- dijo sacando un sello de quien sabe donde y colocándolo en la frente de Kaoru.

– Otousan él no es mi novio, es mi amigo Kaoru ¬¬...y la verdad no deberías saber que es hombre --U porque supuestamente es un secreto-

- Pues te digo Kaoru no lo escondes muy bien...mira casi no tienes pechos(como casi xDDD?)...la peluca se corre mucho, además tienes tu bultito... algo notable-Ranka examinaba de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo de Kaoru

- OTOUSAN O//////O POR FAVOR YA NO SIGAS!! -

- Por favor, basta ya no siga, me esta avergonzando T///T-

- Mira Kaoru...si quieres que no se note mucho tu apariencia de mujer acompáñame- dijo jalando a Kaoru a su habitación seguido de Haruhi.

Continuará...  
---------------

Bien lo terminé! n.n mi primer capitulo!! Wii xDDDDDD

Nyo déjenme Reviews! u.ú o sea...si yo escribo es por que quiero que me digan si les gusta o no T.T...por favor espero sus comentarios golpes, tomatazos, patadas... lo que sea pero con tal de que aprieten el botoncito de acá abajo que dice "Go" soy feliz xD

Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo Byes!!

Romiko


End file.
